1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to subsea pipeline connectors, and in particular to a subsea pipeline or riser connector having a ball and socket joint that is engaged by a remotely actuated collet device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art ball and socket connectors are known in the art and provide a means of connecting adjacent pipe ends that are axially misaligned. However, when used as subsea connectors such prior art devices have generally been high-profile connectors that are cumbersome and difficult for pipe laying equipment to handle and generally must be mechanically assembled by divers on the ocean floor. In addition, it has been difficult to obtain connecting forces that have been sufficient to form metal-to-metal seals between the mating ends of the pipe and to retain the mating parts of the ball and socket joint in a rigid, non-swiveling condition.
The prior art also includes collet connectors for connecting abutting pipe ends in a straight end-to-end relationship but do not permit axial misalignment of the pipes. The prior art also discloses a combination of a ball and socket joint and a collet actuated clamping or locking mechanism. However, the combination device was not capable of generating sufficient clamping forces to form a metal-to-metal seal and to maintain the joint in a rigid condition.
The following U.S. patents are representative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,221 (Shotbolt); 4,138,147 (Manchester, et al); 4,109,945 (Manchester, et al); 4,078,832 (Wittman); 4,045,054 (Arnold); 4,014,567 (Arnold, et al); 3,997,197 (Marsh, et al); 3,847,706 (Arnold); 3,830,526 (Mohr); and 3,598,429 (Arnold).